Chapter 036
Stigmata of Sympathy is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 6 and twelfth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Satellizer then enters Nova form, having lost her comrade, Ganessa. Satellizer, being possessed in her Nova form, screams, and is able to over power Cassie, making her crash into the wall. Cassie tries to use her Quadruple Accel, but is unsuccessful as Satellizer is able to block, and push Cassie into another wall, even removing her arm. Satellizer then bashes Cassie's head into the wall, Cassie tries to use her one arm to kill Satellizer, but that one was removed as well. Cassie then tries to use her particle beam, being her only means of attack, but the novafied stigmata, was ripped out of her chest, ultimately ending both Cassie's attack, and her rampage. Cassie had return to normal and asked Satellizer to kill her, and Satellizer tries to do so, but is stopped by Kazuya, who tells her it would be meaningless to kill her now. Summary An angered and saddened Satellizer L. Bridget enters Corrosion-Type Nova Form after Ganessa Roland dies from taking a powerful attack for her. Satellizer screams and releases a powerful wind-force before looking possessed. Both she then share angered glares before they dash with their Accels and their Volt Weapons clash, resulting in a powerful shockwave. Satellizer soon overpowers Cassie, pushing her back and sending her crashing to the wall. Cassie jumps back down and crouches in a unique running position. She performers her signature Quadruple Accel. Satellizer blocks an attack from behind, matching her enemy's speed before blocking all Cassie's multi-directional attacks with a Quintuple Accel. Satellizer punches Cassie at full force, sending her back to the wall. Satellizer thrusts her blade into Cassie's shoulder and tears off her left arm. Satellizer grips Cassie's skull and bashes her head against the wall several times. Cassie tries to cut off Satellizer's head with her free right arm. Without looking, Satellizer removes that arm as well with her blade, leaving Cassie armless. Satellizer continues bashing Cassie's head into the wall and prepared to deal the killing blow. The broken Stigmata on Cassie's chest begins to glow, and she prepares to fire a particle beam. Satellizer places her hand over the diamond-shaped crystal and rips off the Stigmata in a fury. Cassie Lockheart has been defeated and she lies in a pool of her own blood. With the parasitic Stigmata gone, Cassie's bloodshot eyes return to their original white color. As blood rolls from her head, Cassie smiles and cries, asking Satellizer to kill her. Satellizer screams and prepares to dig her sword into Cassie's face, but Kazuya runs to Satellizer and hugs her. He tells her to stop. Cassie has return to normal, and if she kills her now, it would only mean killing a comrade. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget defeats Cassie Lockheart. *Cassie returns from Nova Form. *Kazuya stops Nova Form Satellizer from killing Cassie. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters